Miss U
by Bebi.Ong
Summary: mature...bxb...yaoi... ... Hanya kisah percintaan Ong Seongwu dengan kekasihnya yang tidak tercium media...


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya rembulan tampak anggun menyelimuti langit gelap-ditemani bintang-bintang yang ikut memancarkan cahaya tak terbatas. Angin malam berhembus kencang, membuat hawa dingin terasa begitu menusuk.

Mobil minivan berwarna biru yang biasanya memuat sebelas anggota membelah jalanan ibukota yang begitu ramai, hingga sampai di depan sebuah bangunan apartemen mewah tinggi menjulang yang berdiri kokoh. Tempat itu sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar, memecah kesunyian di sepanjang lorong apartemen. Sosok itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, tidak sabar ingin bertemu seseorang yang telah menunggunya seharian ini. Telpon genggam yang dia simpan dikantung celana tidak berhenti bergetar, menunjukkan pemberitahuan masuknya pesan singkat dengan kata-kata yang mengelikan. Membuat bibir tipis berwarna pink itu sering melengkung keatas, melukiskan senyuman indah yang dapat meluluh lantakkan kehidupan sosok disana.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah dengan jadwal World Tour yang begitu padat, semalam menghadiri acara Korea Music Festival dan seharian ini dia memiliki jadwal individu bersama salah satu member dimana mereka terikat kontrak selama satu setengah tahun-acara fanmeeting dari brand gelang kesehatan yang cukup menguras tenaganya. Walaupun rasa lelah itu tertutupi dengan perasaan menyenangkan, bertemu dengan fans setia yang membuat takdirnya berubah. Menjadikannya bintang terkenal melalui ajang pencarian bakat bersama sebelas anggota member lainnya.

Tidak mudah untuk meraih itu semua. Melalui jerih payah selama beberapa tahun yang dihabiskan sebagai trainee. Karena adanya masalah kontrak dengan agensi sebelumnya, dia harus melewatkan debut dan tawaran casting dari agensi besar hingga umurnya menginjak 21 tahun. Begitu banyaknya tekanan dari orang-orang tidak membuat sosok itu pantang menyerah melanjutkan mimpi karena kesempatan debutnya semakin menjauh. Dan tibalah kesempatan itu datang-kesempatan yang di berikan oleh agensi barunya yang telah menaungi selama delapan bulan. Mencasting dirinya melalui unsur ketidaksengajaan.

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu, saat dia menghadapi acara yang menjadi pertaruhan terakhir untuk meraih mimpinya selama ini-sosok yang selalu setia menyemangati tanpa henti, menjadi pendorong untuk selalu berusaha semaksimal mungkin tanpa mengeluh dan menyalahkan keadaan. Sosok yang selalu mendapatkan tempat tersendiri di hatinya.

Dia jadi mengingat bagaimana hidupnya dulu, mengerjakan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang dia bisa untuk menyambung hidup. Hingga beberapa fotonya dahulu menjadi viral karena pose-pose aneh yang dia lakukan saat menjadi model sebuah produk pakaian dan kacamata. Bahkan sosok itu sepertinya mengingat satu demi satu pose foto memalukan itu dan selalu mengejek dirinya dengan menirukan dan tertawa tanpa henti.

Beberapa member dimana dia bergabung pun melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat pose itu dan membuatnya sebagai bahan untuk lelucon. Tapi dia tidak pernah marah, malah selalu bersyukur bisa membuat semua orang tertawa berkat foto aneh dirinya. Walaupun memang memalukan. Sangat sulit untuk marah, dia terlalu menyayangi mereka-menganggap mereka seperti keluarga yang menggantikan sosok ayah, ibu, dan kakak perempuan yang tinggal jauh darinya. Selalu saling menjaga dan menemani disaat senang maupun sedih.

.

.

.

 **Cklek...**

Pintu salah satu kamar di apartemen itu dibuka. Menampilkan sebuah ruangan dengan desain minimalis. Perabotan yang ada juga tidak banyak-hanya ada ranjang dengan kasur empuk, sebuah meja panjang dan dua kursi yang biasa digunakan para pencinta game-memiliki sandaran belakang yang empuk memanjakan kepala dan punggung yang lelah jika terlalu lama duduk di atasnya. Kaca panjang berada di samping dan sebuah lemari besar dengan foto-foto keduanya yang menempel di depan pintu.

Cahaya temaram lampu tidur menghiasi kamar berwarna krem sedikit kekuningan. Sosok itu masuk kedalam kamar dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan seseorang yang sedang bergelung hangat di dalam selimut tebal miliknya.

Tas punggung yang sering dia bawa diletakkan di atas meja. Telepon genggam merk ternama dari negeri Paman Sam dia cas untuk mengisi daya baterai yang semakin menipis. Lanjut dengan mematikan laptop yang masih menyala-menampilkan layar dengan game kesayangan sosok yang telah tidur dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya.

.

.

.

Bunyi air mengalir dari keran terdengar, membangunkan sosok yang sedari tadi sudah tertidur lelap. Mengucek sejenak, dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Tangan panjang meraba sekitar, mencari telepon genggam yang dia taruh disisi bantal yang dia gunakan-melihat jam yang tertera, dia bisa melihat angka 7.15 disitu. Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur sejam yang lalu.

Mendengarkan kembali suara air yang mengalir di dalam kamar mandi. Ah, pasti kekasihnya sudah datang. Dia sudah berjanji untuk menunggunya, tetapi kalah dengan rasa kantuk-beberapa hari dirinya memang lelah dengan jadwal pekerjaan yang menumpuk, dan beruntung hari ini dia mendapat libur karena tidak ada jadwal. Berbeda dengan kekasihnya yang seharian harus menyelesaian pekerjaan. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja waktu istirahat dia gunakan untuk bermain game dan memainkan telepon pintar hanya untuk mengirim pesan singkat. Maka dari itu tubuhnya masih terasa lelah, kantuk yang tidak tertahankan melanda hingga dia tidak sengaja tertidur.

.

.

.

 **Cklek...**

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, uap mengepul dari air panas yang barusan dia gunakan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Hoodie berwarna hitam dengan celana training panjang telah membalut tubuh yang sedikit kurus. Tangannya sibuk mengusap surai hitam dengan handuk putih, mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Setelah selesai dengan ritualnya sebelum tidur-menoleh melihat sosok diatas kasur empuk yang masih tertidur. Seongwu memberengut kesal, bukannya tadi kekasihnya berjanji untuk menunggu? Tapi apa? Suara dengkurannya tipis terdengar di telinga. Dia jadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan.

Beberapa bulan ini jadwal mereka sangat padat, tidak ada waktu untuk benar-benar mencurahkan kasih sayang dan melepas rindu. Dan besok sore dia harus berangkat kembali untuk melanjutkan konser World Tour. Dia kembali ke Korea sebentar hanya karena ada festival dan fanmeet yang harus dia hadiri. Kapan lagi mereka mempunyai waktu berdua jika tidak sekarang.

Seongwu ikut memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut tebal, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang, memeluk sosok yang sedari tadi masih tertidur membelakangi dirinya. Benar-benar hangat-semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar di indra penciuman yang sangat dia suka.

Tubuh di depannya sedikit bergerak terganggu, tiba-tiba memegang tangannya dan menggengamnya erat memberi kehangatan. Seongwu tersenyum tipis karena gerakan tak terduga kekasihnya itu. "Kau bangun?"

Tidak ada kata-kata balasan. Tubuh itu tiba bergerak dan berbalik. Menenggelamkannya kedalam dekapan yang begitu hangat. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya, menghirup sampo beraroma stroberi yang dia pakai.

Seongwu menengadahkan wajahnya keatas, melihat kekasihnya itu masih menutup kedua matanya. Sudah tidak ada pergerakkan. "Ck, kau tidak merindukanku?" memukul sedikit dada bidang di hadapan. Bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh kekasihnya itu yang semakin atletis. Karena tidak pernah melupakan kegiatan olah raga disela kesibukannya selama ini.

Sosok itu masih diam, seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Seongwu semakin kesal, mendorong tubuh itu untuk menjauh dan membalikan posisi tubuhnya "Aku membencimu!".

Tangan besar melilit pinggang ramping, menariknya hingga punggung sempit benar-benar merapat di tubuhnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu" suara serak khas bangun tidur terdengar tepat di telinga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...Tbc...**

 **...Typo bertebaran...**

 **...Hanya untuk kesenangan semata...**


End file.
